


Warm Up

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 26, Double Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Come on, let’s get these off you,” He’s got the buttons of Finn’s shirt half undone by the time Finn’s hands come up to help, fumbling far more than they usually would.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Comfortween 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. Too Cold!  
> For the prompt _warming someone up, caring for hypothermia, preventing frostbite._

Finn has started shivering again as Poe herds him into the refresher, reaching past him to turn on the shower.

“Come on, let’s get these off you,” He’s got the buttons of Finn’s shirt half undone by the time Finn’s hands come up to help, fumbling far more than they usually would.

“I can do this,” Stirring, Finn drags in a shuddering breath when Poe carefully tugs the shirt out from the waistband of his trousers.

“But do you want to?” Chewing a corner of his lip, Poe pauses to make eye contact. Steam is curling around them now as the water starts to fill the room with warmth and Finn’s already looking a little better, although his skin beneath Poe’s fingers still feels far too cold.

“Not at all,” Finn steps back into the water, clothes still mostly on and all, one hand going up to draw Poe in with him, while the other goes up to cradle Poe’s jaw.

“Like that, is it?” Poe quirks an eyebrow, grinning, even as he leans in enthusiastically, sliding his hands around Finn’s waist under his wet shirt.

“Best way to get warm,” Grinning just as much, Finn kisses him and confirms.


End file.
